


The name carved into stone

by LaeRin



Series: The ghost of the past [1]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, Ghosts, Team Minato alive
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:35:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaeRin/pseuds/LaeRin
Summary: Naruto meets with a stranger in front of the Memorial stone. He wants to know why his parents and Obito with Rin go there every year and why he hasn't met yet their third teammate. Maybe this boy with the bandages around his eye can tell him something.AU about (almost) complet Team Minato, a bit of OOC and a lot of memories.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi & Uzumaki Naruto
Series: The ghost of the past [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2190669
Kudos: 12





	The name carved into stone

Naruto looked at the young boy in front of him. “Who are you?” he asked, confused. The boy shrugged, as if he didn’t know or didn’t want to say.

“Does it matter?” he asked and then smiled. Or, Naruto thought that he smiled. He wore a dark-blue mask on his lower face, so blonde wasn’t sure about it. In fact, Naruto could see only little piece of boy’s face, because of his mask and bandages on his his left eye. But his right eye was smiling on him – he knew it.

“Why are you here?” told Naruto finally. 

They were on old training grounds, where he had gone, when he wanted to be alone. There wasn’t any team in whole village, which train here. Naruto didn’t know why. Maybe because there was a Memorial stone behind the ground – his father told him that there are names of every shinobi, who died, when they protected their village or were killed in action – K.I.A. stone. After The third world shinobi war there were a lot of names. Naruto was sometimes only looking at the stone and thinking, how they died. He thought that there must be a name of someone, who was close to his parents or Obito and Rin. He knew that they went here often, and talking. And on twelfth of August, they all went on cemetery and then here, every one year. They brought the flowers and cried, quietly, with a sad smiles and they all talked to someone unknown to Naruto. They didn’t knew he saw them, but every time, when he was here, he thought, which name on the stone is it. Who was the person, how old he was, how was he looking or how he was – if he was friendly, smart or shy…

“And why are you here?” asked the masked boy curiously. Naruto blinked. How long he was out?

“I… I don’t know… I mean, I wanted to be alone, but then you were here and…” he didn’t finish the answer. The boy only nodded and sat next to him.

“You are sen - son of Kushina-san and Yondaime Hokage-sama, aren’t you?” told boy quietly, eyes on Memorial stone.

“Y-yeah,” the blonde answered. “You know them, or no? You haven’t got headband – you are civilian? And what about your bandages? You are half-blind?” He bite his tongue. Of course that this boy isn’t a civilian, he wore shinobi characteristic trousers and pocket for kunai and shurikens.

“No… I lost it at my last mission. With my left eye, too,” admitted the other boy with a sad smile. “And yes, I know your parents – or, better, I knew them. How old are you? Do you already visit the Academy?” he lied on grass and looked at rose and purple sky. The sun was already setting. The wind ruffled his silver hair like when he was kid – he was still a kid, he corrected himself.

“I am ten years old, and yes, I am at Academy. How old are you? You can’t be a much older than me, but I never saw you at school. Do you know Kaa-chan and Tou-chan well?” Naruto needed to know, who is this mysterious boy. In his single eye was sadness. Naruto knew this look. When he was younger, he wore the same look in his own eyes. As a Jinchuuriki, civilian and sometimes shinobi too were afraid of him and he hadn’t had a lot of friends. But, he had Sasuke, and Sakura too, and Ino-Shika-Chou trio. And his family, of course, his dad and mum and Rin and Obito. After he started Academy, things were better and now there wasn’t this scary looks in eyes of other people.

The masked boy hesitated. “I graduated early,” he said finally quieter. “Yeah… I think I know them,” added then.

“Our teacher told us about one boy, who became a genin, when he was five! And, then he made Chuunin exams as six-years-old! And he became jounin, when he was twelve! He had to be genius! I was really excited and we all wanted to be like him and meet with him. But, Iruka-sensei told us that this boy died a long ago on his first jounin mission during The third great shinobi war. Do you think his name is on the Memorial stone too?” Naruto asked silver-haired boy. After all, he was glad they weren’t at war and he could be a child – Rin and Obito told him that as the children they fought at war too. “I never seen Obito and Rin’s third teammate. Do you think he died in war too?” his question was only from curious. He wanted to find out if their teammate is the one they talk with in front of the K.I.A. stone.

“Yes, his name is here, too,” said the older boy after small pause. “He was their teammate, too. But… He was really brat, you can ask Obito if you want. He made a lot of mistakes and he didn’t acclaim his teammates. It’s not a good idea to want to be like him,” he whispered the last sentence. He stood up and went to the Memorial stone. “Do you see this?” he pointed on one of the old names in the middle. “There is it.”

Naruto looked on name. “Hatake Kakashi?” he read it aloud. “Hatake like Hatake Sakumo, the White Fang? You are talking like you knew him.”

“It’s my name, in fact,” whispered the masked boy. “Minato-sensei never told you about our old team, does he?” asked boy. “I died twelve years ago. But I wake up here, when you were born. And you are in fact the only one person who see me. Nobody else could, and I am here for more than ten years. Maybe it’s my destiny to protect and help you,” he shrugged. “When I was… I wasn’t so much talkative or nice when I was child. But, I am here for you and I think it would be fair if you will know, who I am. After all, I am only a ghost of the past now, so, everything is only an old memory. I looked forward to talk with you. Sensei and Kushina-san and Rin with Obito talk, when they are here, but… It’s really good feeling to talk with someone, who knows that you are here, if you know what I mean,” he was talking quietly and Naruto listened him with eyes wide.

Then he shoot up with quiet scream. “You are… you are a ghost!” He tried to touch the young shinobi – no, young ghost – but he can’t. His hand passed through the ghost's shoulder and he cried in fear.

“I just told it,” he deadpanned. “And don’t do things like this, one can think you are mad.”

“I am mad! Kami, I talk with a ghost! I am completely insane!” Naruto didn’t stop and Kakashi rolled eyes.

“No, you aren’t. Or you can see the others, too?” he asked. “Because I am not the only one ghost in Konoha. If you would see us all, you would be really insane. The ghosts are talkative when they know someone sees them.”

“Like you?”

“Yes… Well, actually no. I only want to tell you the truth, since I am here because of you. And you can see me, because our destinies are intertwined. It is not like you can see every single ghost, so, you are completely normal,” boy smiled to the young one.

“Didn’t you said you weren’t much talkative… before?” asked Naruto.

“I was a jerk,” he shrugged. “Everyone must to talk with others sometimes, after all. Look, the sun is setting already. You should go home,” he recall.

“And you?” asked Naruto, unsure what will be with a ghost – with Kakashi, he corrected himself. He knew his name now, so he should call him with it.

“I become a real ghost in the dark. Now, I look like almost a live person. Without the light I am translucent – a bit, and I can hover just above the ground. No, it isn’t cool if you are like this more than ten years and there is nothing to do,” he stopped Naruto before he could open his mouth. How can he know what did Naruto want to ask?

“Don’t worry,” Kakashi smiled. “I am here for you. I was and I always will.”

“Always?” Naruto repeated doubtfully.

“Always.”

**Author's Note:**

> Salut!
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this story. If I can, there will be another stories. But, I write other stories too, so I don't know when I will post something new.
> 
> If someone want to know, how I got idea to write story like this - well, I have read a lot of time-travels about Team Minato, but... I don't know, I always knew that our little jounin can do a right thing and he doesn't have to go back to past to do it. So, here we are like we say in my homeland.
> 
> So, yes - Kakashi is ghost with the body of twelve-years-old child (if I remember correctly his age in Gaiden), because he has some sort of bond with Naruto. And... ten years of solitude from the living people make him (maybe) more like we know him from the first part of Naruto than he was in his past. Well, he would be 24 years old... But I am responsible for some OOC (not only him, but... Well. AU, you remember? With Team Minato alive is nothing in the right place I think XD).
> 
> Because english is not my first language, I know I have some mistakes in my story and I don't see them. If you will find any, let me know please - I will be really glad. <3  
> And the same with the commas, please - in my language we use commas so much and sometimes I don't realise that they don't belong there in english sentence XD
> 
> Well, I think it's everything... So...
> 
> Have a nice day (:  
> LR


End file.
